falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Bidon d'antigel
|autres usages = Acide x2 Plastique x2 |poids = 2 |valeur = 4 |edid =AntiFreeze |baseid = }} Le Bidon d'antigel est un objet bric-à-brac dans Fallout 4 et Fallout 76. Caractéristiques C'est un bidon en plastique rouge d'avant-guerre contenant de l'antigel. Il peut être utilisé dans l'élaboration de nourriture, drogues, munitions de pistolet à seringue, refroidissant à réacteur. Variante * Suprathaw antifreeze Emplacements Can be found around the Commonwealth and sold by vendors. * One bottle near Carrigan at the Railroad HQ. * Two antifreeze bottles in Cambridge at College Square subway tunnels. ** The first one can be found when you walk in the entrance and go down the first set of stairs, keep going straight and go down the stairs on the right side. When you get to the lowest floor, go straight toward the back, go through the small door way and look to the right on the shelf. (It should respawn. Not 100% on that.) ** The second one is near a raider camp site. You continue down the subway tunnel from the first location, and you turn left right through the arch way. Turn left and go past the burning trash can and into the remnants of an old pre-war subway train. Continue through the train until you get to the middle, and turn right and immediately look right. There will be two sleeping bags and a few shelves with a duffle bag. The bottle will be on the middle shelf next to the tool box. (This one should also spawn back.) * One antifreeze bottle at Westing Estate. From the fast travel point, pass through the fence, and then look to your left toward the small garage with lights above the door. It is located on a cabinet, next to a toolbox. (spawns back a few days later) * One bottle at Mass Fusion Containment Shed. The bottle is located on a shelf behind a locked door. Requires you to hack a terminal to reach. (spawns back a few days later) * One bottle at the unmarked Graygarden homestead, west of Graygarden. Seek the garage outside the house. It is located on a cabinet shelf below a radio. (spawns back a few days later) * Another one can be found at Hardware Town, southwest of Diamond City. From the main entrance, head to the warehouse. It is in a toilet, located to your right when you enter the warehouse. * One antifreeze bottle at General Atomics Galleria. The bottle sits on a shelf inside GENERAL ATOMICS OUTLET. * There's an antifreeze bottle in Vault 114, located in a blue plastic crate on the floor of the small, square locker room beside the lavatory, across the hall from the showers. * Four antifreeze bottles at the Red Rocket shop between Wilson Atomatoys factory and Quincy Quarries - one outside the front of the building on the ground next to the weapons workbench, three inside the building on the top shelf in front of the cash register. * Two antifreeze bottles at Saugus Ironworks. The first bottle lies on the floor, on the left side when you enter the building. The second bottle is on the second floor in the first section of the building - from the first bottle (or entrance) go to the far back (south side) of the building, climb the stairs to the second level, turn left at the terminal and locked double doors (which requires said terminal) and move down the hallway until you enter the next room, then turn right and you should see the bottle on the floor between a cigarette machine on the left and a two-drawer filing cabinet on the right. * Charles View Amphitheater features an antifreeze bottle (which must be stolen). It is sitting on the floor against the bottom of the blue arch, in the bottom left corner of the wall facing the front door to the stage area. * One lies on the ground right next to the Deathclaw in the Old Gullet sinkhole. * One can be found in the basement of the Suffolk County charter school just before the lift. * One bottle can be found on The Prydwen in the same section as the Proctor Ingram with the four power armor stations. Top of the shelf in the center of the room, you should see it as you approach. * One antifreeze bottle can be found inside the Captain’s Cabin in Libertalia. Once inside, head to the back, make a U-turn to the right into the adjacent room. The bottle should be visible sticking out of a wooden crate, mid-level on the back rusted shelf. * Three antifreeze bottles can be found at Jamaica Plain, in the open ruins of the store containing two unactivated police protectrons side-by-side in pods against the back wall. * One antifreeze bottle is available in Med-Tek Research. It's in the storeroom to the left in the lab located off the rightside of the first room past the Med-Tek Labs Airlock. This airlock is inaccessible until visiting Med-Tek Research with MacCready during his companion quest, Long Road Ahead. * One bottle is placed in a bin, on the lower levels of the Yangtze. * One antifreeze bottle can be found in the Castle tunnels near the generator and fusion core. * One bottle can be found on the westernmost room of the lower level of Medical Center metro. * One antifreeze bottle can be found in ArcJet Systems during the Call to Arms quest. Paladin Danse will have you, find a way to open a door, through the door just to left on a cabinet is the bottle. * One bottle can be found inside Marowski's chem lab, on a cabinet. * One bottle can be found in the Greenetech Genetics building during Hunter/Hunted. It can be located on one of the top floors, inside a broken safe, at te location of Z2-47. * Two bottles can be found inside the Charlestown laundry in the office behind the locked door. * One bottle can be found inside Acadia's basement, on a rack where you first meet Kasumi Nakano. * One bottle can be found at the white tent on the third floor of Cliff's Edge Hotel. * One bottle can be found on a rack in the shack near the sea at Rayburn Point. * One bottle can be found on a rack in the shack in Haddock Cove near the Husky family holotape. Notes One antifreeze bottle is needed to craft a Berserk syringe, Yellow Belly syringe, Mirelurk jerky, Berry Mentats, or, indirectly, Fury (since it requires a Berserk syringe to craft). Because of this, and the relative rarity of this item, the player character may want to keep found bottles separately to avoid them being broken down in the workshop. You will also specifically need AntiFreeze Bottles to craft Reactor coolant in order to assist Proctor Ingram aboard the Prydwen. en:Anti freeze bottle ru:Бутылка с антифризом uk:Пляшка з антифризом Catégorie:Objets bric-à-brac de Fallout 4 Catégorie:Objets bric-à-brac de Fallout 76